Insanity
by St. Minority
Summary: A knock would have served him well. Todd/Anthony, Anthony/Johanna. Warning: rape, violence/blood/sadism. Written for a friend because I lost a bet.


**Title:** Insanity

**By:** St. Minority

**Rating:** NC-17

**Characters/Pairings:** Todd/Anthony, Anthony/Johanna

**Warnings:** Rape, violence/blood/sadism

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ST - no part of it whatsoever. I make no profit. All belongs to Sondheim and others.

**Summary:** A knock would have served him well.

**A/N:** I lost a bet with a friend on LJ, so I had to pay up in the form of fic. Here's the result. :)

* * *

After bursting through the door, Anthony instantly wished he had not. Something horribly wrong had happened, and though he was thankful he had not seen the event, he was utterly terrified by the quiet, pale man he had rescued at sea who stood stoically by the chair. There had been an oddity about the barber – a certain madness – he had recognized ever since the ship had docked in the London harbor. As he stared wide-eyed at Sweeney Todd, that madness was all he could see.

Todd had completely snapped.

Blood was everywhere – soaking the barber's shirt, face, hair, and the slanted window behind him. The silver razor he grasped at his side dripped with red liquid, and it turned with the barber to face the young sailor like a welcoming gesture to dare Anthony forward. Todd's black eyes were fraught with malevolence, rage, and a frightening insanity. The shocking gaze made Anthony unable to move, no matter how loudly his mind demanded him to run.

"M-Mr. Todd," he sputtered in a tiny voice.

A devilish smirk upturned the edges of Sweeney's mouth. "It's best to knock, Anthony. You always seem to arrive at the most….inappropriate times."

"What have you done?"

Todd started toward the younger male, who was still unable to force motion into his legs. "Just a shave," he said casually, his eyes flashing with Hell's fire. He placed the flat surface of the blade beneath Anthony's chin to lift his head. "Perhaps I should give you one. Can't have you running off now, can I?"

Anthony's breathing had accelerated immensely, and his heart pounded more rapidly as a chilling thought suddenly came to him. "Wh-Who was it, Mr. Todd?"

"Someone who shouldn't have believed what another told them."

The words struck him like the knife that was near his throat. "You didn't," he whispered in disbelief. His eyes flickered to the large trunk to his left, and the glance did not go unnoticed.

Todd narrowed his eyelids in suspicion before he crept toward the chest. The sailor shifted to a spot near the barber's chair in hopes of looking into the box, praying that what he had left had gone untouched. Leisurely, Sweeney lifted the lid and rested it back against the wall. His expression was impassive as he studied the fearful occupant. The angelic eyes stared up at him nervously, dilating somewhat from the sight of blood all over him. Todd cast an irate look at Anthony before he grabbed hold of the young girl's arm, hoisting her up and out of the trunk. She emitted a small, scared whimper as his strong hand pulled her to the door.

"Get out," Sweeney growled dangerously and opened the entrance. He pushed her onto the balcony and hissed, "Go below to the pie shop," before he slammed the door shut.

For a brief moment, Johanna stayed where she was, paralyzed by dread. However, a threatening glare from the possessed barber quickly sent her racing down the stairs.

Anthony felt a wave of relief from knowing Johanna was safe, yet the coldness painted on the older man's features conveyed that he may not be so lucky. Todd's sanity was completely gone.

"Mr. Todd-"

The lad was silenced by a powerful strike to his face. He stumbled backward, lost his footing, and fell to the floor. A soft groan escaped his parted lips, and he touched his fingers to the blood that was beginning to leak from his nose. Another blow made him lose focus. His head spun, making him almost oblivious to the gruff hands removing his coat. Sweeney hoisted the dazed sailor to his feet and lugged him to the chair. He sat Anthony down on it, took off the lad's scarf, and brushed the light brown hair to one side. Firmly, he grasped the young man's chin and bent down by the side of the chair to gaze at him directly. The sharp edge of his reddened friend rested lightly on Anthony's cheek, making the lad wince.

"It seems we have a problem," Sweeney said in a low, ominous tone as he trailed the knife down to the sailor's jaw-line before putting it to the other side of his countenance.

"I won't say a word, Mr. Todd," Anthony voiced tremulously. "I swear. I won't tell."

"I'm afraid I find that hard to believe; you're too much of an honest man. And I can't let you take Johanna away from me. Not again."

The statements confused Anthony greatly, but he did not have a chance to question Todd's attachment to the girl, for he cried out as the blade made a deep laceration from his cheekbone to just beneath his jaw. Red liquid rose from the wound and trickled downward. He trembled and closed his eyes as the silver made little cuts in various places on his visage. All that he could focus on and hear was his heavy breathing mixed with the quiet, quickening respirations from the barber.

The weapon went away as Sweeney moved behind the chair. He returned the razor to the pouch on his belt before clutching the top of the lad's shirt. Strongly, he tore the garment open entirely, causing Anthony to squirm slightly under the older male's hands. Panic was consuming him as the gloved palms slid up and down his exposed torso. The feeling of soft hair against his face made him open his eyes to discover Todd's countenance right beside his. The barber was grinning wickedly.

"I have no doubt you would make a good batch," Todd said in almost a whisper. "But I've finished with that. When we're done here, you _will_ leave Johanna or I _will_ be compelled to kill you."

A warm, wet tongue licked the slash on Anthony's cheek, and he shook from the unwanted sensation. There was an indistinct noise of satisfaction that came from Todd as he savored the substance of life from the lad's visage. Indeed, he was still quite aroused from the thrilling rush that had overwhelmed him when he slaughtered the judge just seconds before Anthony had entered; he tingled with the need of fulfillment.

Swiftly, he moved in front of Anthony and hauled him from the chair only to throw him to the floor. The sailor collided with a weak grunt. He raised his head, wiped his eyes, and realized Sweeney had his back to him as the barber rummaged about for something. Without a thought, he sprung from the ground and made for the door. Sweeney whipped around and tackled him to the floor mere feet away from the desired destination. Anthony struggled wildly as the crazed man fought to keep him pinned down. After a minute his fist was able to make contact with the side of Todd's skull, knocking the barber off of him. Hurriedly, he started to crawl away, but stopped seconds later and yelled in pain as something pierced his leg. Todd sunk the screwdriver into the back of Anthony's lower calf, twisting it slightly to produce another cry of agony from the young male's throat. Blood gushed from the wound and was fast to soak the dark fabric of the sailor's trousers. Leaving the instrument buried in the flesh, Sweeney took hold of Anthony's ankle and dragged him backward.

Anthony's vision was clouded, but he could clearly discern the large tool that the barber now wielded. A choked sound came from him as he attempted to contemplate what it was possibly going to be used for. A crushing grip kept his left leg secured to the ground. He was breathing raggedly from his immense terror; suddenly, he could not breathe at all. The jagged, sharp saw commenced a path into his skin just above his foot. A scream ripped itself from his vocal chords, and he tried to thrash about in order to break free. The harsh object traveled back and forth, slicing his flesh open to create a deep gash. When a sufficient amount of blood pooled underneath him, the saw proceeded to his other leg to do the same.

"Won't be going anywhere, will you, lad?" Todd asked mockingly.

He chucked the tool aside, rolled the young male onto his stomach, and eradicated the screwdriver from the sailor's throbbing limb. Anthony moaned and seemed unaware of his shirt being taken off of him. He was motionless, not having the energy or the tolerance for the pain that would come from attempting to escape again. A quivering whimper emitted itself from his opened mouth as Sweeney began carving his back. The barber used it as his personal canvas, demonstrating his perfected skill with a knife by engraving a myriad of artistic shapes in the smooth skin with his glistening friend.

Apparently, his lust for bloodshed was more demanding than he thought. The sight before him was exceedingly stimulating.

"Mr. Todd," Anthony whispered pleadingly.

Sweeney lowered himself atop the bleeding form and breathed into the lad's ear, "Forget my name. Forget my face."

The razor went to its protected case before Sweeney undid his belt and tossed it away. His vest was discarded, and the suspender straps fell to his sides; fingers flew through the task of unbuttoning his trousers. He stripped Anthony of his protecting garment, pulled down his own, and lifted the sailor's hips.

Anthony let out a wail as Todd forced himself into his body. Tears formed in his eyes at the agonizing sensation of the hard member delving deeper into him. Sweeney tilted his head back, taking a moment to regain some composure from the incredible pleasure that was brought on by being sheathed within someone else. The ripples that went through the young man under him made him quake in ecstasy. He withdrew from the tense orifice, pausing briefly before thrusting aggressively into the slim frame once more. Anthony cried out as the intruder stretched his tender muscles beyond anything he had ever known. Pitifully, he begged for the older man to stop, yet his words went unheard. Sweeney propelled himself vigorously in and out of the aching body, expelling a low grunt with practically every thrust. It had been an unbelievably long time since he had indulged in the rapturous elation of another's being. As he gazed at the bleeding injuries on the younger man's back and reminded himself of the image of the judge's slit throat, he shook and moaned in bliss.

Sweat mixed with the red stains on his face, and he panted as he violently impaled Anthony again and again with his now leaking erection. The sailor wept from the tormenting violation, wondering how Todd could do this since he had saved the barber's life; though he knew the man's mind was far from sane at the moment.

After a number of minutes, Todd went rigid and emitted a throaty groan as he climaxed inside of Anthony. A strangled whine came from the younger male; his stomach lurched at the foreign feeling within him due to the result of Todd's orgasm. When Sweeney pulled out of him and let go of him, he collapsed to the floor. He remained utterly motionless.

The barber stood, buttoned his trousers, and shrugged on his vest. He breathed heavily and stared at the battered heap on the ground with mixed emotions in his eyes. There was a hint of regret in them, yet it was shielded well by tremendous anger. The black orbs ventured to gaze at the tainted saw, looking at it hungrily, which made his fingers twitch. He took a step toward it, but a shrill scream from below stopped him from going any further. Hurriedly, he kicked Anthony to lie on his back and locked his eyes with the sailor's.

"Forget me," he spoke quietly. "Forget her."

It was the last thing Anthony ever heard him say before Todd darted out the door, running down to Mrs. Lovett.

Never again would Anthony see the once calm man he had rescued from the ocean, and he could not have been more grateful.


End file.
